A New Day Is Coming chapter 1
by ashley leann
Summary: a 30 seconds to mars fanfic please read and review im also open to suggestions but if your gonna be a meanie dont bother messageing me.
1. A New Day Is Coming chapter 1

_i well here is my first fanfic. hope ya'll like it :)_

I sit infront of the mirror watching momma fix my hair. Who would have thought me of all people would be getting married? Who would have thought I'd have a baby girl with the man I have loved my whole life. Who would have thought in five minutes I would proudly walk away from this beach as Mrs. Shannon Leto

"Ashley, Ash, LeAnn!" my mom calls to me "Your all set lovey." Just as she tells me that my daddy walks in. "Ashley hun, you look breathtaking just like your momma." he tells me. It was weird having Jared as my stepdad, no not step dad, as my dad he is the only dad I have ever known. It was also weird to know he would soon be my brother-in-law, not to mention the fact that mine and Shannons's daughter, Emily Rose, was his grandaughter and niece. Also that my little sister Isabella Angelica, whom momma had with him was my niece as well. GOD WE'RE A WEIRD FAMILY BUT I WOULDN'T HAVE IT ANY OTHER WAY!

To think it all started in the summer of 2006, the summer of heartache and rebirth. Me and my ex had a real nasty breakup due to the fact he didn't wanna be seen with a mexican anymore. All by chance I was on-line talking to some band members i had met at a couple of shows in my hometown of Corpus Christi. It was hard talking about it but according to Lewis it would do me some good just dissusing the situtation at hand.

"So what happened between you and that asshole?" Adam ask me, him and Patrick knew how Marshall had treated me those three years. They were pissed and wanted answers quick. Just as i was about to reply something popped up on my computer. "30 Seconds to Mars has logged in." I look thinking about it, questioning if it could be one of them or a manager or something. Anticipation is killing me i cant hold back no more i have to know who it is.

My hand trembles and somehow manages to send an I.M. a quick little "hello how are you doing?". For a while nothing, me and the guys were trying to joke around but i was too pissed off to even try to when out of no where a message pops up. "Hello, im fine, are you speaking with Adam?" At first I don't know what to type, I'm speechless. I go to my other window to tell Adam that someone has messaged me from the 30STM I.M.

"Hey do you know if the guys from 30STM have IM or does someone do it for them?" For a while Adam doesn' respond to me either, "god let him say yes." i said to myself praying for either Shannon or Jared. Seconds later Adam replies. "Yeah they do everything themselves, they like to keep in touch wiht the fans. Why?" I quickly open up the window that had them and i begun to type. " Hi! yeah im talking to Adam, if you don't mind me asking who am I talking to?" I nervously await the response, I could not believe I was talking to a band member of 30 SECONDS TO MARS. A band that I have loved since I was twelve years old.

Ten minutes had past and not a response. I had been talking to Adam, Patrick, and Lewis about the ex when i got another message. i opend the window to see it say this. "Oh GOOD LUCK TO YOU TALKING TO HIM! oh umm...im Jared by the way." My heart skipped a beat and i was suddenlly brought back to the present by the sound of my daddy's voice. "Ashley babe," i look up to face him. "It's time for us to walk out now." we walk out arm-in-arm, walking to shannon, walking to my new future, to my husband.

It was the perfect day for the wedding, not a single rain cloud in site, no body knew where it was, and it was just us. As i walk closer to shannon and the judge I almost cry because i notice Emily Rose has a pillow that has our rings on it, I had no idea they were doing this.Call it my fubaric nature for me not knowing. Daddy Jared and I finally reach the 'alter' so to speak and the judge ask who gives me away, he replies "Her momma and I do." he gives me a big hug and joins my brothers and Tomo on the opposite side of Shannon. I look up at Shannon and notice a smirk across his face.

"What are you up to carancho?" i ask him as we take each others hand. "Just wait untill the reception" he tells me. "OH GOD WHATS HE GONNA DO?" I think. Shannon has always been the prankster but I honestly don't think he would do anything on our wedding day, or would he? Before I know it the judge was already saying "By the power invested in me by the state of Texas, I now prounce you Mr. and Mrs. Shannon Leto." but before the judge could even finish the sentence Shannon and me were already kissing. We look up to see that momma and Jared are giving us a look like 'couldn't ya'll wait?' and all Shannon could say was "Sorry, grew just a tad impatent."

The reception was hilarious! My brothers Mike and Matt are the quiet types who don't like to dance or anything but this was the first time I had seen them like this since momma's and Jared's wedding. Tomo, Jared, Mike, Matt, and Shannon all started dancing for us whenever the dj put on "thriller" GOD I ALMOST FELL OUTTA MY CHAIR BECAUSE EMILY ROSE AND ISABELLA RAN OUT TO GO DANCE WITH THERE DADDY'S AND UNCELS. seeing my daughter and sister doing a booty dance, priceless!

Soon the party was starting to die down and i noticed Shannon, Daddy Jared, and Tomo were taking the little stage that was set up. "Momma what are they gonna do?" i ask her, she looks at me and smiles. The next thing I know is they start playing "glycerine" from bush and shannon is singing it to me.

_"Must be your skin that im sinking in must be for real cause now i can feel and i didn't mind its not my kind not my time to wonder why everythings gone white and everythings grey now youre here now youre away i dont want this remember that ill never forget where youre at dont let the days go by glycerine im never alone im alone all the time are you at one or do you lie wher everyone steals but when we rise its like strawberry fields i treted you bad you bruise my face couldnt love you more you got a beautiful taste dont the days go by couldnt be easier on you i couldnt change if i wanted to could have been easier by three our old friend fear and you adn me glycerine dont let the days go by glycerine i needed you more when we wanted us less i could not kiss just reress it might just be clear simple and plain thats just fine thats just one of my naems dont let the days go by couldve been easier on you glycerine"_

I could not believe it, the song i have loved since i was six years old, the song i alwaysed invisioned someone i love dearly and whom i wanna spend the rest of my life singing it to me. and it was sung by someone i love dearly and someone i wanna spend the rest of my life with. my love, my animal, the father of my child, my shannon.


	2. A New Day Is Coming chapter 2

_3 MONTHS LATER_

"GODAMMIT!" says shannon as he hits his head on the nightstand. "Babe what the hell are you doing? its 7:30 in the fucking morning." i tell shannons as i attempt to sit up. For the past couple of weeks i have been sick but i was pushing it outta my head. Only one thing kept popping in my head I WAS PREGNANT AGAIN. i couldn't have been, could i?

"Look im gonna take emily out today, ive gota whole 'daddy and me' thing planned out today. i know youve been feeling sick so im gonna take her out today." he looks at me with sincerity in his eyes, who would have thougth id find someone so sincere and loveing like him. WHO AM I KIDDING THERE IS ONLY ONE SHANNON! i sit back and think about it, it would be nice considering he'll be in the studio again with the guys and it would give me time to go to the store and get a pregnancy test without her asking"MOMMA WHATS THAT FOR?"

"Fine, but i must warn you she is a handfull i swear she's got A.D.H.D or something!" i say jokeingly "Be sure to take her some extra clothes 'cause she is a messy eater and she tends to run ahead so please try to keep up--" i was cut off by shannon crushing his lips against mine and pushing me back down on the bed.One hand roaming underneath my shirt, the other toying with the string to my p.j.'s. i was about to work on his jeans when he gets up and whispers in a huskily voice "you talk to much, go back to sleep love and i promise when i get back i'll have a huge suprise for ya."

"Promise? oh wait but what if im a bad girl while your gone." i saw still wanting to taste him on my lips. "We'll discuss this after i get our little punk up and ready for today. plus your not feeling well dont want you to miss out on all the fun tonite" he tells me while getting his shoes on. "you suck and your a pain in the ass ya know that right? tease me and then leave me i see how it is cabron." i tell him pulling the sheets over my head.

"Hey taking care of Emily on my own for a day is not that big of a deal to me, i mean how hard is it to take care of a 4 year old?" I give him the look of death. "What do you mean ' how hard is it?' shannon i love you with all my heart, god knows i do but youve never taken care of her on your own if im not with you my mom is or i have her while ya'll are performing or at practice. takeing care of a kid on your own is hard babe. " he looks around the room to avert my the look of death i was giving him.

well i mean ya its gotta be hard but im gonna go ahead and get Emily now and just rest. call your mom, call Letty, call Hananah shit while your at it call Cassie, you have seen or spoken to her or Letty since you left Sinton it'll give you some closure on the past LeAnn." 'closure on the past' as if i wanted to relive moments from my pass. Sinton is a small little corupt town my own personal 'Sin City' minus the all-star cast but who knows maybe taking to them will do me some good.

I woke up 2 hours later not knowing what to do, by now me and my chunky monkey and shannon would be running all over the house, dancing, singing, and just playing around. For the first time since we moved in silence filled the house, no singing was heard, no drums being played, the sounds of a little girl playing were not heard just utter silence, and i hated it. my stomach had been killing me much like when i was first expecting Emily, i didnt even think about being pregnant untill i went to the doctors with mom. that was one hellava day, my ticket stub and autographs were not the only reminders i have of that breaking benjamin show.

I crawled out of bed wanting to get something to eat but instead my stomach made me run straight for the bathroom. the last time i had ever thrown up that much was with Emily. "Shit i have to be pregnant again or god, what the fuck am i gonna do?" i say to myself. i drag myself off the floor and into the shower, i get out to discover my phone had 2 missed calls. i look to see one call from my mom the other i didnt recognize. i shake it off, get dressed and decide to call mom back.

"Hey there lovey how you feeling?" she says to me why can i wake up like that? i always need a rockstar or dr.pepper in the morning to at least get me half way there. "hey punk, i feel like shit. ya think you can come over mom i need to talk to you." i tell her hoping she dont have nothing planned for her, dad and the kids. "damn im sorry baby were fixing to walk into the movie theater do you still want me to come over?" just my fucking luck i swear. "sigh no ma just have fun and i'll talk to ya later. love ya mom." "love ya ash." and with that i throw myself down on the couch.

_dream sequence_

_"shannon im pregnant again"_

_"theres no fucking way you can be pregnant, how do i even know its mine?"_

_"shannon whats your fucking problem you know its yours! who the fuck else's could it be?"_

_" i dont know you tell me, your always with your guy friends, ya know what for that fact how do i even know if emily is mine?"_

_"how could you say that?t look at her, she has your eyes and everything. why are you being like this?"_

_"ya know what fuck this im leaving you can take care of this shit on your own."_

The phone rings and breaks me away from my nightmare thank god. i stare at it before i realize its an 'unknown name'. "Hello." i answer "Hey so umm...how are you? i got a call from your mom, your a mom now and your married. damn so hows life treating ya?" it was Letty, as she tells me this i sense the hurt in her voice, Letty was the first person i would go to with anything, when i dropped out i broke off all contact with everyone because i was too stupid to tell them my reasons, and it hurt that everyone forgot about me rather quickly. "Hey." i manage to squeak out "Look i know i just up and left one day and i never bothered to call to see how things were with you or-" she cut me off and i knew for a fact she was gonna yell. "dude i dont blame you sin-town sucks and whatever reason you had to leave is your own personal shit.the point is you left and made something of yourself and dont worry about it. so you leave in G.P. now huh? wanna meet up at Wal-Mart?" this threw me off, the old Letty i knew would have gone off on me and would have made me cry but she was calm. "umm.. dude i was wondering if you could come over to my house i need to talk to you and i'll give you directions." and with that she was headed to my house.

I lay on the floor staring at the ceiling for the longest time, was it really a good idea having Letty over? i grab my phone again and call Hannah this time. Hannah had been a friend i met on the road with the guys but she always knew what to say and always knew how to make me laugh. "Come on Hannah answer the fucking phone." i saw to myself. "hello" YES SHE WAS HOME"hey hows it going? listen can ya come over i need to talk to you its like major." i tell her notcing Letty pulling up "everything ok between you and shannon?" she ask sounding concerned. "what? oh yeah everything is fine i just need to talk to you is all." i tell her walking towards the door to let Letty in. "yeah sure just give me like 2 seconds and i'll be over." as soon as i got off the phone with her i walked outside and saw a different Letty, not the one i had known since pre-k. this was a more mellow Letty.

"Jesus Christ Ashley, you look like shit!" no it was the same Letty. "Man fuck you ive been sick what the fuck is your excuse for looking like shit?" i tell her jokingly making my way down the steps.she looks at me, smiles, we hug, and right after that she busts out a cigarette.same old Letty. "Ya know when your mom called saying that you were a mom and were married i was like 'whoa the shit head settled down finally' never in my life time would i think youd be married to shannon leto."

"Well its nice to see you too smart ass." we walked inside and all of a sudden i felt the room spinning i thank god Letty caught me. "shit man you aint using agian are you? cuz if you are i'll kick your ass." she tells me as she walks with me to the couch. "dude i aint done that shit since high school, nah whats going on with me i dont even know but i have more or less an idea of what could be going on with me." i tell her as i lay back on the armrest.

"Fuck it man just tell me how life's been since you left." she tells me as she lays back on the opposite side of the armrest. we talked laughed and caught up just like as if nothing had changed but oh had life changed for both of us."That her?" she ask pointing to a picture of me and shannon and emily backstage at a show. "yeah thats her my little chunky monkey. her dads taking her out today cause shannon thinks im coming down with something but im not." i put the picture back on the little table. "so whats wrong with you?" just when i was about to answer a knock comes at the door, its hannah. "Hey babe come on in" i tell her as she walks in and sits on the chair near me and letty. i intoduced her and let them get to talking for a bit. "So what did you wanna tell me?" hannah ask i completely forgot about the main task at hand here. letty looks at me like she's hurt i would tell hannah first over her. "well ya'll are both her so i might as well say it." i take a deep breath and prepare myself for what im about to say. "I think im pregnant agian."

chapter 3 coming up soon but its gonna be from shannons point of view. hope ya'll like this chapter i rewrote it like a million times. lol


	3. A New Day Is Coming chapter 3

Much Gracias to Hannah for everything LOVE YA!!!!

SORRY!!! theres a spanish curse word later on in the chapter. 'puta' means 'bitch' just so ya know! again sorry :) believe me its gonna have relavance

OH YEAH G.P. is Gregory-Portland JUST IN CASE YOU WANNA KNOW

"Can we go on the slide next daddy?" Emily asks me, how could i say no to that face? "Of course babe and whereever else you wanna go its your choice." Shit Ashley wasnt kidding, she has to have A.D.H.D. I have never seen my punky like this before, no I take that back, whenever Jared and Helen bring bella over you see two little blurs running all over the house. Now I wonder if shes this bad backstage with Ash and Helen.

"Emily dont run a head of me, stay where I can see you." I tell her as she takes off for the slide. "Why?"she ask me as she begins to climb." 'Cause if daddy losses you, mommy and me will be very sad, it would be the end of our world if anything happened to you.

She looks at me with those big brown eyes, she had my eye color but Ash's big eyes. "okay daddy i dont want you or momma to cry. LOOK DADDY DUCKIES!!!" and with that she was off for he pond. "Emily!" i ran after her, she was about to fall in head first into the pond. "Em don't be running away from me like that babe you could have fallen in!" she looks at me with watery eyes "Are you mad at me daddy?"

Good going shannon just make your kid cry "No Emily, i'm not mad. I could never be mad at you, your my baby girl." I tell her as i wipe away a tear. "You wanna get something to eat? What ever you wanna eat i'll get it for ya." she sniffles a little, rubs her eyes and nods her head.

"I want o eat pizza hut." she tells me. I thank god they built a pizza hut nearby, lord knows i didn't wanna drive downtown G.P. especially during lunch rush. I manage to find a booth near the arcade. "Daddy what does '_puta_' mean?" she ask me, I practicly choke on my dr.pepper from a mixture of laughter, being caught off guard,and it didnt help most of the people in the resturant were hispanic.

"Emily Rose DeLeon Leto, where did you hear that word?" I say trying to be as serious as possible but I couldn't but laugh. "Momma said that to that lady that came to our house, ya know the one with the purple and black clothes." She told me as she was munching on her pizza. One of Ashley's old friends, Luna, was invited to come over. Ash wanted to start things over with her ex-classmates. Afer Luna came over things got ugly between them and Ashley vowed never to get in contact with anyone else again. Honestly deep down I think she still does but she'll never admitt it, she's too hard headed and too hurt to admitt she misses anyone.

"Well baby it's a very ugly and hurtful word and your not suppose to say that at all, no matter what." I tell her hoping she'll let it go. "Why did mommie say it then? and why did she say "FU-" i cover her mouth, holding back my laughter. "Emily listen, those words mommie and that lady said to each other were cuz they were angry at each other, but even if we are mad we shouldn't say them 'kay?" I look at her being a bit more serious than before, thats all we need to hear from her pre-k teachers is that our 4 yr old has a fowl mouth. "Okey-dokey daddy, can we go back to the swings after lunch?"

"Yeah sure why not punky." after some time of listening to "lake of fire" on the juke box and lots of apple cinnamon pizza we decide to head back for the park. "Wanna balloon Em?" but when I turn around she's gone! "EMILY! EMILY ROSE!" i begin to run franticly all over the park. God how could I have lost her? I've roally fucked up this time I've lost my baby girl. "EMILY ROSE DELEON LETO WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!" I was fixing to head back to pizza hut to see if she had went back when a familiar laugh echoes in my head. I turn around to see Emily by the animal corral. "EMILY!" I run over to her and pick her up. I thank god i found her, i would have died to know she was gone and god i don't even wanna know how Ashley would have been.

"What were you thinking? Why did you go off on your own like that? Wha if somebody took you?" I tell her almost yelling at her, as the tears pour down my face. I'll admitt it, I don't like to let others see me cry but at this moment i didn't give a fuck who saw me. "Daddy don't cry I'm ok, I was petting the horsey." she ells me as she wipes way my tears. "Emily you have to promise me you'll never ever to that again, EVER. I don't even wanna think what...god just do that ever again Em". she just holds onto me and gives me a kiss on the cheek."It's ok daddy don cry no more."

I hugged her for the longest time not wanting to let go. If I never found her I honestly dont know what I would have dont, parenthood has finally suken in on me. I know when I first saw her on the sonogram screen I was like "Whoa there's my baby girl. I shouldn't worry too much about it, I'll have this parenting thing down with no problem." and yet here i am, 4 years later jus barley getting the hang of if all. "I think it'll be better if just go ahead and go home punky." I tell her as i get out my keys. "Okay" she says in a whiney voice. i know she didn't wanna leave but i was so scared of loseing her again. "Can we go to Wal-Mart before we go home PUH-LEEZE DADDY! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE!!!" she pouts her lips and gives me puppy dog eyes. sigh "Yeah why not. We can get momma a get well present while were there." "Ooh can we get her flowers daddy?" "Yeah punky we can get her flowers if ya want." and with that we were headed for Wal-Mart as if nothing had just happened.

chapter 4 coming soon!!!


End file.
